


The one after the Medusa virus

by NotLostWanderer



Series: How to come out as... Supergirl. [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, but i promise, somehow this went straing to angst, there is a happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostWanderer/pseuds/NotLostWanderer
Summary: How Lena found out about Kara being Supergirl. Post 2x08, because I needed to write something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first work in this fandom. And I don't have a beta, so mistakes are all mine.  
> And English is not my native language, but I tried.  
> For you, Supercorp fandom.

Lena Luthor was always a strong supporter of the logical thinking. Less emotions, more facts. Facts that you could categorize and turn into the list, and use them to analyze the situation. It was quite simple actually, she thought, to learn how to live your life by systematically dividing your thought, actions and wishes into lists with bullet points (if by simple you mean “forcibly ingrained in your brain by your mother” simple). But that was not the can of worms she wanted to be opened tonight. No, tonight was dedicated to something she dubbed “List of signs that your friendship is over”. Usually she was more inventive with the names… but it was way past midnight and Lena was not that sober… and it’s not like someone will see this list… 

So far her mind came up with very few logical thoughts. Instead, she was bombarded with tons of heavy emotions. Hence the drinking. 

 _Bloody hell, Kara, bloody hell…_ That thought accompanied by the overwhelming sense of hurt and betrayal hunted Lena since that fateful night, when she stopped the Medusa virus and put her mother behind the bars. That night, that was seven days ago. Seven days in which she didn’t hear a single word from her friend (if they were friend in the first place). Yes, her only friend in whole National City. Someone who lied to her face, went behind her back and after Lena did the right thing, disappeared from her life. One second she’s having lunches with her favorite reporter, that are full of warmth and laughter and next second she’s alone in her office with cold and dread almost suffocating her. And all of that even without opening another can that’s called “I’m falling in love with my only friend”. No, that particular can of worms has the potential of completely shattering her already fragile and beaten heart. _Bloody hell, Kara…_  

This round of thoughts is broken by the knock at her door and shaky voice of one and only Kara Danvers, asking permission to come in. Lena’s mind is thrown into the land of the absurd, because her first thought is “Well… I lasted for a week before going mad. Yay, me…” and the second is a quote from How I Met Your Mother “Nothing good happens after 2 AM”. When her mind is gearing up for next and perhaps even more ridiculous thought, Lena sees the door of her office opening and… and that’s  what halts all of her thinking processes. 

Because Kara Danvers is in her office and she looks exactly like Lena feels: worn out, tired and apprehensive. The reporter also looks different. Dark jeans, biker boots, blue t-shirt and dark leather jacket. It’s a little startling… but somehow also fitting. But right now that is the last thing that’s on Lena’s mind, because she desperately tries to keep herself together. 

Meanwhile, Kara made her way to the couch and sat there not making any eye contact with youngest Luthor. She just sat there, looking at her clenched fists and seemed like she struggled with breathing properly. 

The tension in the room became suffocating and Lena, in her panicked struggle to find some shred of control, held onto the only emotion that she knew oh so well. Anger. 

“I didn’t know we had an appointment, Ms Danvers.” It was said with such coldness that Kara visibly flinched and shrank into herself even more. Lena’s resolve faltered for a second, seeing the blonde in this state of distress, but then she remembered their last “interview” together and felt a new wave of anger. “I would tell you to take your time, but I think one week is more than enough… On another thought… I’m not really interested in your excuses… or anything else.” 

At this words Kara took a shuddering breath and finally looked at the CEO. The blonde had silent tears running down her face. Her eyes were red and tired. And her gaze… held so much pain. Same level of pain that Lena saw every morning looking in the mirror. And that made her anger melt into cold apprehension. Their gazes locked and Lena felt like something is going to snap. Because whatever reason Kara had to come here today… it was something big. Something that will change everything for both of them. The silence was like a taut bowstring. And Kara broke it first. 

“I’m so tired, Lena…” Her voice was hoarse, but at the same time very determined. Kara furiously wiped her tears away and looked at the CEO once again. “I’m so tired of this lying, of the lack of trust, of all the things I want to do, but can’t.” Blonde’s voice was getting stronger by the second. Seemed like she was gaining power to continue the more she looked at the Lena. “And I came here… to say so many things. Gods, so many, Lena… And I will. I promise I will… And I don’t think you will want to see me again, but… there will be no more lies.” Kara stood from the couch and made her way to the window. “I know I’m asking for much right now… but tell me… why didn’t you ask for help with the Medusa?” 

“You want to know that? That is your first question after the week of nothing but complete silence?!” 

“Yes… Because I was so angry at you… but more than that I was so scared for you.... There, at the pier… you could have died, Lena!” 

The CEO recoiled at the anger in Kara’s words. Reporters eyes were blazing with fire. _At the pier… died… what the bloody hell?_ Confusion replaced her anger. Something else was going with this conversation, something that eluded Lena in her emotional state. 

“I did what I had to do, Kara. I stopped my mother.” Brunette clutched harder the arms of her chair. “And forgive me if I couldn’t go and ask for the help my ONLY friend, who LIED to me in the face just hours before.”

“Yeah… Just one more thing that I screwed up. Your trust… your family… I need to say sorry for so many things. You didn’t deserve any of it. Oh, Rao, you deserve so much more!” 

Lena felt like this conversation was rapidly spinning out of anyone’s control. She was getting more confused by the second. And Kara was not making any sense. And… _Why is Kara looking like completely someone else tonight?_  

“Kara…” that seemed to snap the reporter out of her haze “What the hell is going on here?” Lena’s voice was quiet and tender. And she cursed herself internally for being so soft with the blonde. But seeing her so distraught just made Lena forget about everything else. “Kara? Talk to me, please…” 

Kara briefly rested her head on the window, visibly gathering her courage. Then she turned to the CEO fully and took a deep breath. 

“I want to tell you everything… and I want you to give me the chance to hear everything… and after that you can kick me out… But before, just listen to me, ok?” 

Kara’s gaze burned through her very soul, so Lena whispered a quiet “Ok.” 

“First, I want to say thank you. For what you did there. You were the hero this city needed that day. You were the hero I needed that day. You were… Rao, you were amazing.” She gave Lena watery, but breathtaking smile. “You’re such an exceptional soul. And you suffered so much… Which brings me to this... I’m so sorry for lying to you. I’m so sorry for betraying you trust. I’m so sorry for not being here, when you needed me the most. And I will be eternally sorry for all of that.” This prompted a new set of tears, now from both Lena and Kara. “I hate myself so much for doing this to you… I-I… thought I would help everyone… th-that as always I knew bet-b-better! I’m s-sorry! Lena, I-I-I’m s-so sor-rry!” Kara was shaking now and this was the last straw for Lena. She jumped from her chair and in two steps she was at the reporter’s side, hugging her, like both their lives depended on it. For now she forgot about her anger, her pain. Kara was hurting and she needed to do something. The CEO took the blonde’s hand and went to sit on the couch. There she hugged Kara once again, but the reporter gently withdrew. 

“You don’t have to continue, Kara. You… said something that I needed to hear. And repaired some of the damage that was made that night… But you’re not the only one at fault. I messed up too… I went through with my plan partly out of anger. At you, at my mother… at Supergirl.” The reporter visibly flinched at that. “ And… we will sort through everything, Kara. We _will_ be okay.” 

“Well… tell me that after you know everything.” Lena started to protest, but Kara beat her to it, “No, let me… get it all in the open. We need it.” 

“Now, I need to tell you several things and all of them somewhat tied together, so bear with me” She tentatively took Lena’s hand “You know… the theory about the multiverse is true. Yeah, I found out about it last year… remember how last year there was another superhero in National City?” Lena nodded, feeling more confused than ever. “Well… he’s my friend. Barry. He’s from another Earth… And last week he came here again. Asking for my help… And it’s no excuse, I know… but it was so sudden, right after Medusa… and I wanted to see you, to talk to you, to explain, but we were running out of time… and yeah… I made a huge mess out of it.” 

“Kara, Kara… stop… I… Okay, the multiverse is not that surprising, I had theories about it… and I’ll ask you about all of it later… but what…” 

“What was happening there that I was needed?” 

“Yes…” 

“And that brings me to the second thing I need to tell you… There was an alien invasion on another Earth… And heroes there needed help… from… another alien…” at that Kara let go of Lena’s hand and slowly took off her glasses “Alien… like me.” 

“Oh… my… God…” the reported was avoiding Lena’s gaze once again “I’m such an idiot… I asked myself every day _why_ you couldn’t trust me… and… it’s so bloody obvious right now. I’m such an idiot!” 

“No! Lena! No!” The CEO stared, frozen at the blazing fire in the blue of the reporter's eyes. “You are being a Luthor was never a reason why! Not once! When we started to become friends, I wanted to tell you! Every time we went to lunch, or you came to watch movies with me, or we had a game night, I _wanted_ to tell you!” Kara was pleading now “But how could I? When my family was the reason yours was torn apart? When you became a walking target because of your brother and knowing about me had the potential of making that target bigger! And I couldn’t lose you, Lena. And yes… I took the cowardly way out… but I was so scared of losing you…” 

Lena’s heart was thudding in her chest so hard, it was very hard to concentrate. Because this amazing person, this strong hero cared so much about Lena and was so scared of losing her. And gods, Lena felt like her life was turned upside down again. Only this time in the most wonderful way. Where she was precious to someone. Lena laughed and hugged the rambling reported with everything she had. 

“Kara, it’s ok, Kara…” the blonde buried her face in Lena’s neck and was taking deep breaths. “You are being an alien won’t change how I feel about you... You’re still the same adorable, sometimes awkward and more often that not, dorky person… That I care about… deeply…” 

Kara hugged her tighter. But then reluctantly pulled herself back. “Yeah… there is one more thing I need to tell you…” 

“Maybe we should stop here for today? I trust you. That you will tell me everything that you want. But, Kara… you don't have to. I won't force you to finish everything you wanted to say… I won't ever push you…” 

Now Kara was looking at her with something powerful in her gaze… Something unfamiliar, but at the same time… something that she saw in reporter’s gaze for quite some time. 

Kara smiled “And that is one of the reasons why I… This last thing I wanted to tell you might change a lot. And I will respect any decision you’ll make after hearing it. Because what I’m trying to say is...” 

“God, Kara… You’re scaring me with this talk. What in the world could be so terrible, that could change the way I feel about you? There is not-” 

“I love you.” 

“What?!” 

“I’m in love with you.” Kara said this looking straight into Lena eyes. With the certainty that comes only from fully believing in your own words. Next came the fear and she clenched her fists tightly. 

Opposite from her, Lena was feeling whole spectrum of emotions coursing through her. Shock. Elation. Panic. Happiness. Warmth. Contentment. She wanted to shout to the whole world about how her heart found it’s home tonight. 

Kara took Lena’s silence as her cue to leave. “Yeah… You need to think about all of it… I-I-I completely un-understand… Good… Um… If we still could be friends, it’d be super awesome! Yeah… super… um… I’m gonna go-” 

“What is your real name?” 

“W-what…” she looked at the CEO now. Lena was smiling, her eyes was warm and sparkling, and she moved to sit even closer to the reporter. 

“Will you… tell me your real name? Please?” 

“Kara Zor-El.” 

Lena gently framed Kara’s face with her hands and made sure that their gazes were connected. 

“I love you too, Kara Zor-El.” 

“Oh, Rao…” the reporter was blushing furiously and trying her hardest to keep herself from floating away. And she missed the fact that her inner monologue became not so inner “... came to the wrong Earth… Because no way I could be that lucky… Rao… I love her so much… now I know why Maggie was joking about U-haul…” 

Lena’s laughter made the blonde pause and stare in wonder at the CEO. 

“U-Haul, Kara, already?”

“No! I-I… we… I mean… only if you want… And don’t listen to me… but… yes?” 

“How can you be so adorable?” 

“Danvers charm?” 

“Since when stuttering and rambling is part of the someone’s charm?” 

“Well… apparently, since you fell for me.” Now Kara spotted the shit-eating grin. 

“Touche, darling.” 

“So…” 

“So?” 

“Date? Tomorrow? Dinner and a movie?” The giddiness was rolling from Kara in waves. 

“I’d love to.”  Lena was smiling goofily. 

“Um… it’s pretty late… so… would you like me to take you home?” 

Lena grinned evilly at that. “No third date rule, huh?” 

“What? No! I mean… Whaaaaaat?” Okay, so flustered and squeaking superhero was Lena’s new favorite sight. And since Kara showed no signs of stopping her rambling, Lena did the only logical thing in this situation. She kissed the superhero.

For Lena it was like witnessing the birth of galaxies. Time and space in all their glory. 

For Kara it was like flying for the first time, like she was finally free from her grief and from the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

But both of them had only one thought running through their minds.

_So… This is what it feels like to come home..._

**Author's Note:**

> Well... that was it. Comments appreciated. :)  
> Also, I had an idea about making it into series. Kind of series of stand alone stories about how Lena found out about Supergirl thing. Some will be funny, some serious, maybe angsty.  
> What do you think?


End file.
